


The Kiss

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Girl au, for the first time ever the chapter title isn't misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a big deal. One kiss and we get out of here." he shrugs.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Oh my God, just do it!" Stiles snaps, losing his patience.</p><p>"Fine." Derek grinds out, looking less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You all knew this was coming.

"We need to throw Danny a party," is how Scott greets them when he gets home from work.

"His birthday's not until June," Stiles reminds, adding a smiley face to the paper he's grading.

"Yeah, but he needs to get laid  _now,_ " Scott replies emphatically, flopping down on the armchair.

That makes Stiles stop what he's doing and look up in bewilderment. Actually, if the way Derek pauses the TV and Allison almost drops her coffee is anything to go by, he makes them  _all_  stop what they were doing.

Allison's the one to break the silence, "I beg your pardon?"

"Me, Jackson and Danny were talking at the gym," Scott explains. "Danny's been single for  _ages_ ; he needs a one-night stand."

"Let me get this straight," Stiles pauses for a second to appreciate the irony of that statement - and the grin Derek's trying to hide says he's appreciating it too.  "You want to have a party? Here? And invite a bunch of single, attractive, gay men?"

Scott nods, "Precisely."

Stiles laughs and claps his hands delightedly, "Be my guest, dude."

Derek raises an eyebrow at him from where he's lounging next to him on the couch. 

"What?" Stiles shrugs defensively.

Derek stares at him for a second longer before shaking his head and un-pausing the TV.

 _Okay. Weird._  Stiles thinks, side-eyeing Derek.

*

Lydia and Allison, unsurprisingly, take over the planning and put the boys on snack duty. Which is why Stiles is currently at the store with Derek buying an obscene amount of chips.

"Do we really need all this?" Derek stares, perplexed, at the cart.

"Sure we do! If I can't get laid tonight, I'll be drowning my sorrows in junk food. That’s how it always goes," Stiles explains offhandedly.

Derek stares at him - and he's been doing that a lot lately.

"What? Danny's not the only one who's been single for ages."

Derek makes some non-committal noise Stiles thinks is a grunt. 

"Okay, dude, seriously. What's wrong? Do you not want to go to the party?" Stiles asks, frowning. Derek's been acting weird ever since he heard about the party. Something _must_  be wrong.

"No, I just..." Derek seems to give up on that train of thought and continues pushing the cart down the aisle. "Can I bring some friends?"

"You mean Isaac, Erica and Boyd?"

At Derek's nod, Stiles grins. "Of course! More the merrier!"

It all makes sense now. Derek was worried he'd be stuck at a party where he knows no one but Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. And since they'd all be busy mingling and matchmaking and whatnot, he thought he'd be all alone.

Stiles can't help but feel relieved when he finally realises Derek's problem. At least now he has an explanation for all Derek's weird behaviour and doesn't have to spend the night worrying about him... Even if it doesn't really explain the funny looks.

*

The party is awesome and totally working. Danny sets his sights on some guy the minute he walks in the door. Evan? Eddy? Ethan? Definitely Ethan.

And as a result of some perfect opportunities orchestrated by Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and Allison, they've been flirting like crazy - even if they're both kind of, totally wasted. They used to do this all the time in college. Whenever one of them liked someone - okay fine, usually whenever  _Stiles_  liked someone, it's not his fault he didn't fall head over heels for his high school sweetheart - the others would formulate a plan that, under best circumstances, ended in getting laid. It had like a 92% success rate - Lydia did the math.

It's closing time and Stiles looks around for Scott to complete the final stage of: "Get Danny Laid". Okay, so the plan name needed a little work...

He can't find Scott anywhere. He looks around desperately for a familiar face and spots Derek talking to Erica and Boyd. He shouts triumphantly and runs over, seizing Derek by the arm. "I need your help!"

"What?"

Stiles drags him over to where Danny and Ethan are sitting but makes sure they're still far enough away that they won't be overheard. "Look, it's time for the final move and usually Scott helps me with this but I can't find him, so you'll have to do."

Derek snorts and Stiles ignores him in favour of explaining the game.

"That's the stupidest game I've ever heard," Derek deadpans when he's finished.

Stiles shrugs, "Maybe. But it works every time. They totally wanna hook up. This is just incentive."

Derek looks dubious so Stiles pulls him over to Danny and Ethan before he can object. 

"Okay, boys!" Stiles announces. "We've run out of beer and there's another case in my room. But in order to unlock it two people are gonna have to kiss." He nods solemnly and he can tell Danny's trying not to laugh. Ethan just nods enthusiastically.

"So!" Stiles continues. "On the count of three, we're all gonna pick a number between one and five and whichever two people have the same number are gonna have to kiss."

The others nod again and Derek rolls his eyes. He hears Danny mutter, "choose two" to Ethan and grins. Perfect.

"Okay, one, two, three!" 

Stiles holds up four fingers and looks across from him in surprise to see Danny holding up two and Ethan holding up one. Then he looks at Derek and-  _oh fuck no_.

He sees the look of absolute horror cross Derek's face just as his own realisation sinks in.

Derek's holding up four fingers.

*

"Oh my God, dude just kiss me. We've done it before." Stiles is sitting on the floor against the door, lazily watching Derek pace back and forth in front of him. They've been stuck in there for half an hour and he can still hear the chants of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" outside the door.

Stiles knows for a fact they're not getting out of there until it happens. Because his friends are  _the worst_.

 _" _That was different!__ " Derek insists dismissively.

"Why?" Stiles scoffs. "Because you didn't expect it?"

"Because we were proving a point to Kate."

Stiles heaves a long-suffering sigh and forces himself to stand up. He stands in front of Derek, making him stop pacing, and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. One kiss and we get out of here," he shrugs.

"But-"

"Oh my God, _just do it!_ " Stiles snaps, losing his patience.

"Fine," Derek grinds out, looking less than pleased.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Stiles chides. "I happen to be a  _fantastic_  kisser."

"Stiles. Shut. Up."

"Why don't you shut me up and just kiss me? Jesus Christ-"

" _Okay_. Just-" Derek puts his hands on his hips and begins to lean in. Stiles watches him the entire time.

Derek pauses halfway when Stiles squeezes his bicep. "Just- are we using tongue or...?"

Derek raises his eyebrows in incredulity. "Stiles." 

Stiles didn't know it was possible to  _sound_  like you were rolling your eyes but Derek's mastered the art.

"Okay, okay. Just get on with it."

Derek leans forward again and then pauses,  _again_.

"I can't do it," he sighs.

Stiles is gonna kill him. "Okay look dude, I know you don't want to kiss me. I don't want to kiss you either." Lies. That's such lies. Stiles thinks about kissing Derek  _a lot_  more than he’d like to admit. "But we have to if we ever wanna see the light of goddamn day again. So grow some balls and kiss me."

"Stiles, it's not- I just-  _Not like this_."

Stiles completely stills and Derek does too, seeming to have realised what he just said.

"What?" Stiles blinks and stares up at Derek.

"I didn't mean-" Derek huffs frustratedly and pinches the bridge of his nose before storming to the door. He grabs hold of the handle and just  _pulls_  and Stiles watches in utter astonishment as he breaks the lock and tears out of the room.

*

Stiles is slumped on the floor against his bed a while later, still in a state of shock when Scott appears. He sits down next to him, nudging his shoulder a little, trying to get Stiles to smile.

"So, what happened?" Scott asks tentatively after a minute or so.

Stiles blows out a breath and collapses against Scott. "Fuck if I know bro. One minute, it's witty banter. The next, Derek turns into the hulk and breaks my door."

"I still can't believe he broke your door," Scott says in awe staring at the open doorway.

Stiles laughs once and shrugs. They stay like that for a while; Stiles with his head on his best friend's shoulder while Scott pats his knee in sympathy.

Eventually Scott pulls away and gets up, looking about ten minutes away from passing out. He's had _a lot_  to drink. "I'm gonna lie down until the world stops spinning. You gonna be okay?"

Stiles can't help but laugh - Drunk Scott is really adorable, okay? "Yeah man, go. I'll be fine."

Scott pauses in the doorway and gives him a half-smile. "If it's any consolation, your plan worked. Danny left with that Ethan guy."

Stiles just nods and forces a smile until Scott's gone.

*

Derek doesn't know how long he's been on the balcony when he hears the door slide open. As soon as he hears the clack of heels on the concrete he knows it's Erica.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy-Gills," she coos, laughing to herself as she takes a seat next to him.

Derek sighs and glances at her, "What?"

"What d'you mean "what"? You wanna tell me what happened in there?" She gives him an accusatory look that is clearly demanding an answer.

"Can you just leave it?" he asks pleadingly.

"No, I will not "just leave it"," she huffs and then her voice softens. "Derek, what happened?"

"I messed up," he admits, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well, yeah. I think that's a bit of an understatement." He can hear the smile in her voice but he doesn't bother replying.

It's a few minutes before she speaks again. "Do you like Stiles?" she asks carefully.

When he doesn't answer, she grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to look at her. "When he and I broke up at the Christmas party, do you know what I told him?"

Derek shakes his head.

"I said that we both wanted to be with other people more than we wanted to be with each other."

"But who-"

"Oh my God, you Derek.  _You._  He likes you. I can tell, Boyd can tell, Isaac can tell. His friends can sure as hell tell.  _You two_  are the ones making this complicated."

Derek's never been so unsure and never wanted to believe Erica more. "What if you're wrong?" he asks, the slightest hint of anxiety seeping into his voice.

"I'm not," Erica assures him. Then she's looking over her shoulder to where Stiles is making his way to the patio. She squeezes Derek's shoulders and hops off the table.

"Just...please be brave, Derek. Just this once."

And then she's leaving.

*

Erica smiles softly at Stiles, giving his arm a slight pat as she passes him on her way back into the loft. Stiles smiles back and watches as Boyd opens his arms for Erica to tuck herself under his arm and they make their way to Isaac waiting at the door. When the door clicks shut he finally turns to look at Derek.

He's sitting on their crappy, beat-up picnic table with his back to Stiles and his arms slung loosely around his knees. Stiles takes a deep breath and forces himself to  _calm the hell down_. It's just Derek. It's fine. He can do this.

He pads over to the table and hesitantly takes a seat next to Derek.

"Is everyone gone home?" Derek asks but doesn't look at him.

"Yeah. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were the last. Scott's been passed out in bed for like an hour and Allison gave a meagre attempt at cleaning up for all of five minutes before disappearing into her room," Stiles supplies and Derek laughs, just quiet enough that it could be considered affectionate.

"Sorry I broke your door," Derek mumbles.

Stiles laughs, shaking his head. "Forget about it."

The silence settles over them and Stiles doesn't try to break it. ...Until he feels everything he wants to say physically pressing against his brain and something bursts out.

"You said "Not like this"."

Derek visibly freezes and turns slowly to look at Sties. His face is carefully blank; impossible to read. Stiles tries not to let his nerves show and forces himself to remain still and not run his mouth off.

"I just..." he starts, frowning in concentration as he tries to think of the best way to word it."I was wondering what that...what that meant."

He looks at Derek with something he thinks is akin to hope but Derek just looks away, staying stoic as ever.

Stiles emits a small sigh and nods to himself. He kind of expected this. "You don't have to tell me."

Derek's head snaps back to him so quickly it's almost comical - would be in any other situation.

"You don't," Stiles repeats and pushes himself off the table. "You coming inside? It's pretty late."

Derek nods, mutters a, "yeah" and gets up to follow Stiles.

Stiles shouldn't feel disappointed. And he doesn't. He doesn't, okay? There was just a teeny, tiny part of him that thought - well, hoped - that when Derek said that, it meant something. But it's stupid. They're roommates. Friends. Nothing more. They'd never be-

Stiles has just crossed the threshold into the loft when he feels a hand circle his wrist and he's being spun so fast he doesn't even register what's happening until Derek's lips are on his.

_Until Derek's lips are on his._

He has just enough brain capacity left to tell himself to kiss back - not that his hands and mouth weren't already moving of their own accord.

Derek's arms are firmly around his waist, crushing them together. And Stiles - Stiles is going slightly insane. His hands move from bunching up the front of Derek's t-shirt to sliding over his shoulders to wrapping around his neck - as if he could possibly pull him closer than he already is.

Derek's lips are soft but insistent. He kisses Stiles with intent, like he's trying to prove a point or tell him something really important. Stiles thinks this might be something really important. Stars are swirling behind his eyes,  _his fucking knees are weak_  - which is stupid and cheesy but oh God, he so doesn't care - and his lungs feel like they're on fire. He needs to breathe but he can't- ...He can't pull away.

It's Derek who eventually breaks away, his forehead still pressed against Stiles' and he heaves a gasping breath before leaning back in once, twice to kiss Stiles again.

When Stiles' eyes finally flutter open he sees Derek staring at him, too close, eyes wide and pupils blown.

And then he utters a hoarse, "I meant something like that." and he releases Stiles, pushing past him and into his room.

What. The. Fuck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I //agonised// over whether or not to change the "Not like this"/"I meant something like that" lines but after much painful decision-making I decided nothing could ever be more perfect than those lines. So yes, obviously those lines were thought up by the fantastic New Girl writers, not me and all characters do not belong to me.
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait or everything you hoped it would be and all that jazz. Personally, it was the one I was most excited for :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at [allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
